Forgotten and Alone
by Eva McGregor
Summary: What is it like to be Forgotten and Alone and what changes can i make on a person. Aya discovers he's forgotten by everyone and has to live on the street. who will save him? who cares? crossover with Fake BerkeleyAya
1. Chapter One

**Forgotten and Alone**

By Eva McGregor/ FafarellosAya

Weiss Kreuz/ Fake Crossover

Aya, Berkeley, Weiss, Schwartz

Rated: R, adult themes, strange tendencies, and acting like an animal

Pairings: Berkeley/Aya

Summery: Aya is ignored by everyone, literally. He deals with what it's like to truly be forgotten and becomes out of touch with humans. Can anyone save him? Dose anyone care? Majorly inspired by Forgotten by Talented Torture, a truly great fic, but not actually the same plot line.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or Fake- well I do own copies of both so I have paid for them in that sense, but not in the their mine sorta way….anyway I don't own them, I do own this plot and this fic, but I don't get paid for them and its just for my entertainment and the enjoyment of others.

Dedicated to Talented Torture for being the first Fanfiction writer to actually make me cry, and Liz –you know who you are- for reading my work and shamelessly telling my I'm a good writer. Love your work to babe!

**Forgotten and Alone**

**Chapter One**

**It** had started like any other day, with one difference.

Aya was used to being mostly ignored by his comrades; it was normal for them to give him his space. However, every morning like clock work Omi greeted him before heading off to school, Ken would mumble something in his direction while trying to wake up, and Yohji had taken to asking him for a date every Friday.

Yet here it was, Friday morning. Omi had run out of the house with a greeting for Ken, Ken mumbled at Yohji, and Yohji was asking Ken for a date.

It was as if Aya wasn't even there.

Sure Aya had turned down Yohji countless times, had scolded Ken for making a mess, and was only slightly hostile to Omi when he was overly cheerful; but he had never ignored them, and they had never ignored him. Yet here he was sitting in the kitchen watching as Ken made breakfast, poured some in a plate for himself and Yohji- more then enough for three- and threw the rest away. Aya opened his mouth to comment of this strange turn of events when Yohji and Ken started a conversation, talking about how it would just be the two of them until Omi came home.

"I have the morning shift with you two." Aya said slightly annoyed, they remembered that right?

"It would be great to have someone else in the shop during the rush." Ken agreed to what Yohji said as if Aya hadn't spoken.

Aya stared at them in disbelief, but let the matter drop for now.

The real test was in the shop, where he seemed to not exist at all. Fangirls ran into him and not in the 'oops I touched Aya-kun!!!' sort of way. No one asked him about flowers or anything, things that he did around the shop was done again by Ken or Yohji. He even yelled at them that they were over watering the plant, but his yells went unheeded. It wasn't until a man stepped up to Ken and politely told him he was over watering the plants, then Aya came to a sudden realization: no one noticed him at all; he really was being ignored.

**Hours** later Manx came for a mission. Aya went to the mission room and listened to the tape that was played; he listened as Manx issued orders about who should do what. His name was not mentioned, he was not given a folder. Silently he watched his team mates plan, Ken acted as the leader. Like it had been before Aya had joined.

He watched as the three assassins got ready to carry out the first half of the mission leaving him behind.

He sat in the living room watching TV most of the night waiting for them to return; maybe when they did they would surprise him with some weird late birthday gag….or something. They did return to ignore him some more; Ken even goes as far as complaining about leaving the TV on and shuts it off plus the living room lights leaving Aya to sit alone in the dark.

He laughs bitterly in the dark, whatever joke they're playing isn't funny anymore.

He wakes the next day feeling miserable, and hopes yesterday was merely a bad dream. Yet his hopes are dashed when he discovers his name isn't even on the duty roster on the kitchen fridge. It isn't that it isn't there for the day; it's that the week has been planed out and no where is his name.

He goes down to the shop anyway where Omi and Ken are already at work as it's a Saturday, the man that talked to Ken about over water the flowers is there as well. Aya dose his usual chores of sweeping the floor, but gives up when Omi has re-sweeps the places he already has. The whole time he can feel the man watch him and the others with a curious sort of interest.

On Sunday they are only open in the afternoon, but it is much like the day before, including the addition of the man. He's blond, an American if Aya had to guess, and very handsome, too handsome to be here; maybe he was waiting for a special order.

After Ken bumps into him without noticing in a secluded area of the shop when he wouldn't have normally bumped into anyone even accidentally Aya gets fed up. One day is slightly amusing, two days is annoying, but he can no longer stand being completely ignored. He can no longer stand starving because food was only made for three, and having lights turned off on him because he's the only one in the room.

He screams at them in the middle of the shop not caring who is there to hear his tantrum. Unsurprisingly no one notices a twenty year old redhead man screaming in the middle of a flower shop. Surprisingly the blond man dose notice, but Aya is no busy screaming to care. He screams until he can't any longer and breaks down crying; still he is ignored.

Sobbing hysterically Aya runs from the shop forced to push his way through the crowd as no one moves out of his way. On the street people bump into him as if he wasn't there. They too don't notice the man crying hysterically. Later Aya comes to the conclusion that this problem doesn't stop at the shop it goes for everyone.

Having not eaten all day and most of yesterday Aya stopped at a shop selling sandwiches. He stands in line for ten minutes praying someone will ask to take his order, but no one dose. He's passed over seven times before he gives up and leaves the deli, he doesn't notice the same blond man walking into the store as he's leaving, doesn't realize the man had been standing outside the window watching the whole thing.

Aya's hungry but not enough to dig trough the trash for something to eat. He's tempted to do it anyway just to see if then he'd be noticed. Instead he goes to a park and sits on an empty bench in a deserted area. At least he thinks its empty, a few kids on skateboards ride past; they aren't the usual bunch and would have normally tried to rob him, for once Aya is grateful they ignore him.

Later he wakes up on the bench; he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until the blanket he's covered with becomes too hot. It's the first time he's notice a new difference. Not only has someone noticed him enough to put a blanket on him, but there is a bag next to his head with the aroma of a hot sandwich inside and no one outside to wonder where their things are. Too hungry to care where the food has come from Aya quickly eats the food and wraps the blanket around himself to ward off the chill of the night air. He goes home confused, but feeling a little better.

**Two** more days pass.

Aya doesn't bother going to the shop, he waits until the others are working then sneaks down to the kitchen to get something to eat. He later hears Ken complain that someone keeps stealing food. No one has yet to invade his room, but Aya knows it's only a matter of time. Being ignored has made him paranoid about how long it will be before the locks are changed and his room is cleared out. He's even gone as far as packing what he can't live without in a duffle bag and taking it with him when he goes out.

He goes out because he can't stand to listen to his friends talk about missing food and leaving on lights like they don't know he's there. He has yet to figure out why they are doing this to him, and for all the times he's ever wish to be left alone or ignored, he would give anything for Omi to say hi as he's leaving for school, for Ken to mumble things in his direction, and for Yohji to ask him out.

He stops stealing food from the kitchen and cries every time someone mentions that food no longer vanishes. In fact he hasn't stopped crying since the first time he steals food from a grocery after being unable to pay; not because he has no money but because no one noticed he was at the check out stand.

Tuesday he finds Schwartz watching the shop on one of his outings. Boldly he walks right up to them, yells at them, mentally screams at the telepath, says prayers at the psycho, and insults Crawford. Schuldich seems to notice for one heart stopping moment, then looks right trough him and comments to Crawford about feeling like a ghost walked trough him. Soon after they leave, leaving Aya more depressed then before.

**Friday** he discovers everything but what he has in the duffle bag have been taken from his room. Yohji talks about how odd it is to have a room for someone that isn't there and gives everything to a second hand store. Aya steals back what he can and hides it in a run down building. He doesn't go back to the shop after that.

Aya spends the next few weeks making the small room livable. He knows not even the homeless will bother him as the building is so run down its practically unlivable even for the homeless. But he also knows this building will not be torn down or renovated as it's a Yakuza building used only for a tax write off.

He's gotten used to stealing and thinks nothing of it when he takes food from the market or clothing from the second hand store. He knows there have been reports of theft; he's even stolen in front of the police trying to be noticed.

By the third week he notices he's being followed, but can't seem to pin down who is following him. He's dirty, tired and hungry; but most of all he's paranoid and possessive of this things. He curls up under the mysterious blanket every night and takes it with him everywhere he goes. He's stolen a backpack and a watch with a calendar from a department store, the backpack to make traveling with things easier and the watch so he can both know what time it is and know what day it is, keeping a level of sanity he doesn't believe he still has.

After two months on the street Aya has become comfortable with his new 'home'. Stealing to survive has become second's nature. He's stopped trying to do something to get noticed and simply survives. He's run into Schwartz twice; the second when fighting between them and Weiss fell right into his lap while sleeping on a park bench. He no longer associates Weiss with friends or former partners, or Schwartz as the enemy. He gets out of there way as no to accidentally get killed and watches with a detached fascination. In his mind he knows he should care that Ken got stabbed and Yohji hit his head pretty hard, but can't muster the feeling as to why he should.

He goes home later as he has every night for two months and crawls under the blanket like always. His world is down to that little cubby hole with not water or electricity, his next meal, and days on the street pawing through the trash for something interesting; if only to him. Sometimes he cries, but he cant remember why; and sometimes he notices he's being follow but no longer cares who notices him or not.

Soon he forgets his age, and his name. He mutters to himself while digging trough the trash. His cloths are ragged as he's stopped changing them and he's stopped stealing from the second hand store. He steals what he finds interesting, be it a piece of jewelry or a book. Food is stolen in little cans with pop-top lids or opened with a hand can opener. His hair is no longer the brilliant shade of red it used to be, but now a dull mudded red that hasn't been washed in months.

When he mutters it's in a language only he understands, like a small child mimicking sounds they have yet to comprehend. He has forgotten the fact that he is ignored by everyone but he's secret follower. He has forgotten why he is depressed, but feels it's a good thing to be. He has forgotten he is alone by himself when he once was alone among people. He stops going out except when he needs food and then he forgets even that enough to loose a dangerous amount of weight.

And soon he even forgets about his follower.

**A/N** ok this is the first time Aya hasn't been turned into a child or someone found out who their real parents or siblings are. I'm very proud of myself. This is also my first angst fic, can you tell? Did I do ok? Anyway this fic is pretty much done, there are nine chapters all very short compared to what I usually do so this fic actually took me four days to complete, but so I can get reviews I'll be posting over a week period each. also from reason i dont know my spacesers for each part have not transfurred onto the format and i cant seem to add them later either, if anyone knows whats going on for a format that will upload this correctly please email me at tenshisama hotmail - thanks

So R/R please??? and please someone I need a Beta!!


	2. Chapter Two

**Forgotten and Alone**

**Chapter Two**

Aya had been on the streets for six months.

He has moved from the building to an old factory once the days start getting colder. He had stolen a warm jacket the night before along with a new pair of jeans and several long sleeved shirts, plus blankets. In the factory he had found a very old cot and pillow and dragged it all to the subbasement where it was warmer.

He stopped talking completely when the room echoed his voice and he kept jumping around looking for who was repeating his words.

He only ate out of the garbage bins behind restraints and only after everyone had gone home for the night. Other people scare him and made him paranoid, he became afraid they would notice him and lock him in a cage like he had seen in a box with pictures in front of the clear barrio.

He was a living skeleton the only muscle on his body being a result of moving around restlessly. There was no fat on his body and even the smallest size pants were too big for him.

Shiny things fascinate him though he saw little of the light of day anymore. He had developed permanent night vision and lights from street lights hurt his eyes. He ventured into the sunlight to pick up a shiny round thing once and had jumped back into the darkness of the building with blinding pain shooting in his skull.

After that he begins sleeping during the day and venturing out at night when it's safer.

There was a group of cats living under the dumpster next to the door of the basement. They had hidden from him for a while until he had taken to sitting on the dumpster absolutely still so he could watch them. Slowly he developed their ways. He walked on all fours with the skill and grace of a feline. Moves silently trough the streets with a keen sense of his surroundings, walks on things ordinary people wouldn't be able to. His finger nails have even been honed to the sharp points of claws.

Which is when Aya starts to cut himself.

The first time is an accident of scratching himself while getting used to his claws. The second time is out of curiosity and boredom. Finds it lessons some of the depression he has forgotten isn't normal. Cutting becomes a habit until he learned exactly how much pressure is needed to pierce the skin then it becomes an art form.

His body becomes riddled with scars in complicated patterns. He is force to bathe to ward off infection, but his hair hasn't had a wash as it is unnecessary.

88

Eight months since his took to the streets things start showing up. First it's a can of tuna, enough to share with the other cats; then a jug of milk and a bowl which he uses to drink the milk with. Next are a new blanket and a few cushions. Aya doesn't touch those for a whole two days until it becomes so cold even the cats have started sleeping with him to stay warm.

Aya doesn't question where it all comes from, no one can see him and no one that can't see him would leave him things.

Yet things keeping appearing, always during the day while he sleeps and left just outside the room he sleeps in, in a spot he would notice. Out of curiosity one day he stays awake just outside door waiting for the next thing to be left. He falls asleep while waiting and wakes up in his bed curled up among the kittens that are too little to move around a lot. He knows he wasn't on the bed earlier, so knows whatever is leaving things is big enough to lift him. This didn't slat his curiosity, in fact it made him more determined to find out exactly who or what is leaving thing.

The next day he sleeps most of the day, but has moved the bed closer to the door in hope of hearing movement that will wake him. He wakes to the open smell of tuna and sees a shadow moving away down the hall. Aya hurries to catch up but has to stop pursuit when the shadow moves into the light of outside. He knows for sure it's a human, but can't figure out why they haven't confronted him.

88

The cat and mouse game goes on for another week before Aya ambushes the person just inside the door way to outside. He sits on a metal box suspended on the wall in perfect unconscious imitation of a cat. When the door opens he's momentarily blinded by the light but soon can see the man as the door closes again. The man pauses in the archway as if sensing something is different but continues on his way. Aya drops down behind him and walks on all fours silently. He waits in the shadows as the man leaves a small jar of milk and a blanket then looks in the open doorway to where Aya usually sleeps. Aya can see him frown when he finds the rooms occupants only to be the cats and turns back to the halls clearly looking for him.

He stops when he finds Aya crouching in the hall behind him. Aya crouches lower until his chin rests on his hands then pounces, not on the man but on his shoes then bounds away just as quickly jumping onto the railing above. The man looks up at him in amusement then walks away leaving Aya alone.

This goes on for several days, the man would come during the day, sometimes Aya is awake and watches from the railing, sometimes he tries to pounce on the mans shoes until the man brings a ball of yarn with him one day and watches Aya chase the string around and down the hall. Sometimes he's asleep curled up around the kittens to keep them warm and doesn't notice the man come and go. During these days the man has not tried to talk to or touch Aya, he's content with allowing the redhead to get used to his presence.

Two weeks after this starts the man stopped coming around during the day. Aya waits for him all morning with disappointment and sleeps in the afternoon. After dark he wakes up to find the man just setting down a jar of milk. Aya sits on his haunches watching the man curiously; this is the first time he's come around after dark. This also goes on for a few days, the man stays around longer, seems to leave slower as if expecting a stray cat to follow him home; and doesn't realize that's exactly what the man is doing.

88

One night Aya follows the man outside while chasing a string the man holds in his fingers. He follows for several blocks then vanishes down an ally after something only he can hear. A few days later he follows the man to his home, but doesn't follow him inside. Instead he waits until the lights in the mans apartment turn on then jumps up the fire escape and sits in the railing watching the man walk around then go to bed.

The next day the man doesn't show up at all, Aya goes looking for him and finds him in his apartment asleep on his couch, the lights are out and the picture box is on. The window is also open.

Silently Aya slips into the room and curiously explores the apartment. He finds fish left of the counter from the mans dinner, its uncooked and smells funny, but Aya eats it anyway while crouched on the counter, the fish is eaten of the plate his hands remain on the counter resting his upper body. When he's finished he finds the man watching him with a startled expression. Aya licks his lips and jumps off the counter he catwalks to the man and rubs his head against the mans hand a soft purr vibrating in his chest. He backs up a little when the hand moves but soon moves back as the finger slid into his dirty hair and scratches lightly. Aya's eyes close to slits and the purr deepens. Soon he jumps onto the couch and curls up next to the man and falls asleep feeling safer then he can remember.

88

When he wakes up in the morning he's still on the couch with a blanket covering him. The curtains in the living room are closed but Aya can see the light streaming trough telling him its day and he will not be leaving the apartment any time soon.

As far as he can tell the apartment is empty, with all the curtains closed leaving the rooms gloomy. Aya doesn't notice this, he can see better in the dim light then he could in full light. The apartment is clean, very clean in such a way he can't help but notice how dirty he is. The bathroom is easy to find and all the things needed for a bath are in easy reach. Aya fills the tub with warm water and accidentally drops a near empty bottle of bath soap in the water making it think with foam. Stripping his dirty cloths Aya climbs into the bath and turns off the water. He plays with the bubbles for a while until the man comes home and finds him playing in the bath and not cleaning himself.

"You're supposed to clean yourself in water, not play in it." The man said with a smirk and rolled up his sleeves. Kneeling down on the carpet mat he carefully wet down Aya's hair then lathered it with the shampoo. Aya closed his eyes contently at the head rub and started purring, his hair is washed five times before it fully clean then a large amount of conditioner is used to remove the tangles. The water is let out and the shower is turned on in its place. Aya jumps out of the tub startled by the spray, but is coaxed back in when the spray nozzle is taken off its hook and held in the mans hand, then he tries to catch the water by chasing it around the tub affectively soaking the man in the possess.

Once clean the water is turned off and Aya jumps out of the tub where a towel is brought down over his head, he sits still trying to figure out what's on top of him when strong hands clutch around his sides and vigorously rubs him dry. After which the redhead runs around naked chasing lights on the floor. Later the man finds Aya asleep on top of the washing machine its soft vibrations while washing his clothing is soothing in a new sort of way.

He's still naked and doesn't seem to notice.

88

When Aya wakes up again he's in a bed that softer then anything he's slept on in a long time. He finds his cloths clean and folded on a chair next to the bed and puts them on. The man is once again gone but a plate of raw fish is left on the counter along with a bowl of milk. After he was finished he found a mirror and sat on the dresser looking at himself. His hair was brilliant red once again, but it had grown out to become a shaggy cloud of red. No facial hair had gown on his face keeping the skin smooth and clean. If at all possible he has become paler then he remembered, and so thin his bones could be seen clearly.

"You might not have survived the winter." The man said standing in the door way. Aya turned his head to look at the man then back to the mirror. "You're too thin to stay warm and once the temperature dropped too much you wouldn't have had fur to protect you from freezing to death." The man watched him for a moment. "And you don't understand a thing I'm saying do you?"

Aya jumped off the dressed and rubbed his side against the man's leg affectionately purring contently. The man sighed and scratched Aya's head before going to fix dinner for himself.

It never occurred to Aya to leave once the sun had gone down.

8888  
8888

Neurotic Squirrel- i love your name, its so Squirrely- yes i am weird and i have an imagination, so you can imagine what i can come up with.

Solo- i have no promises

Ramis hunroll- wow your so nice, i've never had a very original fanfiction before; i like you , you can reveiw any time!

ack! only three reviews!!!!! did i make people cry? Liz cried....ok i admit it i cried too. well thats they its an angst, i'm so mean to Aya; i cant help it! he needs to get saved and the only way to do that is to get hurt or tramatized!!! i want more reviews or i might not update!

please review! and check out my other fic's they need reviews too!!


	3. Chapter Three

Forgotten and Alone

Chapter Three

Berkeley Rose had a lot of time and money invested on one redhead boy that was currently crouching on his kitchen counter eating raw salmon without use of fingers or fork. In fact if he had to guess the boy was a cat made human and not a child that had a major physiological blow only a few short months before.

He still didn't know why the boy was completely ignored by others to the point that he had watched the redhead steal in front of others and not be noticed. He knew others saw him, but for some reason or another they simply looked him over.

He remembered seeing the boy that first day in the flower shop. He had wanted a nice plant to go into his new apartment and the 'Kitten in the House' had come highly recommended. It had come to a surprise to find a beautiful redhead being accosted like no one could see him, then he started yelling, then cried before running out of the shop (he doesn't remember seeing him the day before, but has a feeling he should have). He had followed the boy outside and down the street to a deli and watched him be passed over again and again before he left and ran away.

Berkeley hadn't had to look far to find the boy, his instinct had been to take the boy home and care for him, but he had hesitated. Now seven months later watching the boy act completely like a feline instead of a human, he wished he had not hesitated.

When he had found the boy in that factory he knew he couldn't just kidnap the boy, he was going to have to coax him out of hiding and willingly into his house. And not that he had the boy he had no idea what to do with the boy. The redhead didn't understand a word he said and Berkeley had a feeling if the boy did say something it would be a meow not a word.

The boy is truly lost.

The redhead finished his meal and jumped off the counter. He doesn't walk on two feet he walks on hands and feet exactly like a cat with perfect grace and balance. Berkeley is sure that if he dropped the boy from the balcony that he would hand on all fours without being hurt, in fact he seemed the formidable fighter and would not want to be on the business end of those claws. In fact if he wasn't sure the boy knew how to use those claws he would be force to de-claw the little kitty.

He jumped when said claws sank into his leg and the giant 'cat' crawled into his lap. He watched as the boy turned away from him, licked where he had scratched- but had not drawn blood- and settled down for a nap with his ass almost in Berkeley's face.

It was then that Berkeley realized exactly why he had taken so much time to help the boy. It wasn't that no one else noticed him and he felt compelled to help, or that he was itching for a mystery to solve. It was because he was frankly attracted to the boy and wished to have him all to himself. After loosing Ryo, abet fairly, to Dee he was in need of someone to love him back and had found just what he wanted.

In an undersized boy that thought he was a feline.

8888

Berkeley woke sometime around midnight to scratching on the window. He opened his eyes to find the redhead scratching the window wanted out. He frowned; unsure if he wanted to let the boy out for fear that he wouldn't come back. But then again if he didn't let him out when he wanted then once the boy escaped he wouldn't come back, that was for sure. Getting up he padded slowly to the window, the redhead looked up at him, pawed lightly at his leg then started scratching the window Ciel again.

"You want out?" he asked.

"Moerw."

Berkeley raised an eyebrow but opened the window. The redhead jumped out onto the fire escape and down the ally below, all quicker then he had ever seen anyone do before. Half an hour later the boy was back carrying a bundle against his chest. Berkeley lets him in when the boy scratches at the window, though he has left it open enough for the boy to open it by himself.

The bundle moved once it's set down on the floor and the redhead opens it to relieve the kittens he usually slept with to keep them warm. There are four of them all recently winged from their mother. They're cute but Berkeley has not room for kittens in his apartment, he's barely got the current one house broken. But he understands why the boy has brought them; it was his comment before about it being to cold and an instinct knowing that those kittens might not survive the winter. It's a clue that the boy really dose understand him.

88

The next morning he finds the boy asleep on top of the book shelf, blankets and a few cushions are under him for padding, three of the kittens are asleep under a blanket in the living room. Berkeley finds the redhead has taken the time to show the kittens how to use the litter box he went out and bought sometime in the night for the fourth kitten is busy using it. Maybe they can stay after all.

However today he gets a huge surprise when he goes out for food. On a telephone post is a missing person poster; it has the boys face on it asking if anyone has seen him. His name is Aya Fujimiya and he was missing from his apartment at the shop some seven months ago. It seems that people have started to notice the boy again, however just sending him back to his friends is not a good idea, the boys mind is shattered enough as it is.

When he returns home Aya wants out but Berkeley can't let him for someone might spot him and he can't chance the boy being arrested for something he can no longer help. This is no longer a matter of allowing the boy to slowly remember who he was; he's going to have to force him to relearn how to be human as much as possible.

It's not going to be easy and he doesn't want to destroy too much of the cat that makes Aya unique, but he also doesn't want the boy in a psych ward or to have him unprepared if his friends should find him.

88

Aya wakes him up at midnight again wanting out; Berkeley ignores him until the boy scratches him in annoyance then he pins the boy to the floor and drags him to the bathroom and locks him in. he's kept awake all night by the yowling but its worth it as Aya is more compliant the next day.

Eating is an ordeal. Berkeley wont let Aya eat on the counter, he has to eat at the table in a chair, not on the table; he also can't eat like he normally dose. Berkeley manages to get Aya to sit on the balls of his feet and eat with his fingers; it's not what he wants but it's a start.

Getting Aya to stand on two feet is also an ordeal. Its like dealing with a stubborn child, Berkeley picks him up and tries to set him on his feet only, but Aya refuses to support his weight. It was too much to ask for this early.

88

Again Aya wants out around midnight this time he has a kitten by the scruff of its neck in his teeth. Berkeley doesn't know why he does this, but still can't let him out. The next day he discovers the kitten has died from natural causes. Aya is curled around the other three protectively and glares at Berkeley round his bangs.

Berkeley gets rid of the dead kitten and finds homes for the other three while Aya is asleep.

When Aya wakes to find the kittens gone he spends and hour glaring at the man and takes a swipe at him when he passes. Berkeley tackles him and cuts his finger nails short.

Discovers this is one cat that doesn't want to be domesticated or de-clawed, but can't really do anything about it because he has yet to figure out how to open the window or the door. He refuses to eat at the table or on the counter and spends most of the night on the book case just waiting for Berkeley to get close enough to pounce on.

That is until three days later when the redhead crawls onto Berkeley's bed and practically sleeps on his chest. It's the first sign of affection the boy has shown. He still refuses to stand, but eats at the table with only a few problems with a fork. Berkeley pointedly ignores him when Aya meows until the redhead gives up and takes to purring to get what he wants; Berkeley is a sucker for the purr, but still wont give in and let the boy outside.

Getting him used to day light is another problem. Until now the curtains have been closed during the day, Berkley opens the living room curtains and watches as Aya hisses and bounds into the bedroom in panic and pain. He later finds the boy under the bed whimpering, his eyes screwed shut. Berkeley keeps the curtains closed after that.

88

Aya takes to sleeping on the bed with Berkeley. The blond man has offered the bed to him alone and has also offered to let Aya under the covers, but like a cat Aya refuses both.

After a week of trying Berkley has gotten Aya to stand on to legs, he's a little shaky and soon is bounding away on all fours. He's strongest and more agile moving like a cat, but to function is society he's going to have to learn that same grace in walking up right.

Berkeley talks to Aya constantly, he's explained to Aya that people might notice him now if he went out which would result in either him getting arrested or put in a mental facility which would be a bad thing; he also tells Aya he cant steal anything anymore and if he wants something then he's just going to have to tell Berkeley what he wants. He isn't sure if Aya understands or even pays attention, but Aya has stopped trying to go outside.

8888  
8888

Answers to reviews:

gonyos - well I might know the answers to that mystery but your just gonna have to keep reading and find out. muuhhhhhaaaaaa

NeuroticSquirrel- my problem isn't updating, it remembering to update cause I forgot. I gotta work on that problem. And I got one real fan here thank you!

Ashura- (blinks stupidly) I killed Aya?????? Awww man he's gonna be so mad at me!!!! Ok no I didn't kill Aya, I rarely kill anyone of my chars and I'd warn your first, promise.

only three again! wow this will be my famous reviews of three fic! common people i know more then that read the thing. please review? the more reviews the more i remember to update! oh BTW if anyone knows a beta, i need one!


	4. Chapter Four

Forgotten and Alone

Chapter Four

Diana calls him on a Tuesday morning telling him she's in Tokyo and will be stopping by in ten minutes. Aya is asleep on the couch and doesn't like being disrupted when Berkeley picks him up and carries him to the bedroom. He deposits the boy in the bed and shuts the door then opens the living room curtains. Diana arrives exactly when she says with a frown at the mess of the apartment. It isn't his fault he spent half the morning chasing Aya around the house for a bath that left several papers all over the floor. Plus there is still the cushions and blanket on the top of the book shelf where Aya likes to take naps. In fact the redhead has seemed to take all Berkeley's attention now-a-days.

Berkeley leads her to the kitchen for some coffee explaining he's been busy and hasn't had time to clean. Diana offers, but he knows that will be a bad idea. That's when the yowling starts and the scratching because Berkeley can't keep Aya's nails trimmed and the redhead found the file while pawing through an open drawer in the bathroom.

"You got a cat?" Diana asked listening to the cries, her frown deepened. "You don't like animals, and that sounds like a big cat."

"Oh well I felt like some company so far away from home." Berkeley said as Diana gets up and walks toward the bedroom. "Diana…"

"Oh, poor thing, you shouldn't lock it up-" she said and opened the bedroom door. Aya scrambles away from the door and under the bed. She gasps in surprise at the boy then turns on Berkeley. "What's this? You can't have Ryo so you get a house boy? I knew you were a dirty old man but I always thought I was joking."

"Diana," Berkeley said annoyed shutting the door and led her back to the kitchen. "Its not what you think, and having a house boy would require having sex with said boy, and that is one thing I haven't done to him. In fact there are a lot of things I haven't done to him except attempt to de-claw him."

"What do you mean?" Diana asked listening to the yowling again. "He sounds just like a cat, it's creepy."

Berkeley sighed, "I'll be right back don't move around much or you'll scare him." He said and went back to the living room to close the curtains, then opened the bedroom door. Aya catwalks out of the room and back onto the couch where he curled up again. "Spoiled." He tells the boy and goes back to the kitchen.

"What's the matter with him?" Diana asked in a low voice.

"He's been on the streets for several months with sever psychological damage. He's lived among cats for the majority of that time and has adapted to their ways. I've spent the last few weeks trying to help him; it took almost a month for him to come to me. He's very skittish." Berkeley explained watching the boy jump from the couch to the top of the book shelf. "He's come a long way; two weeks ago he was eating on the counter, now he more or less sits at the table."

"Why not just let the mental ward have him? They are better handled to rehabilitate someone." Diana said.

Berkeley shook his head. "No, you should have seen him before all this happened, it was heart breaking. He was just a kid then suddenly it was like no one but I could see him. He stole to survive because no one noticed he was at the check out counter that was until he moved to this deserted factory. He's so light sensitive that he will never recover; you notice that no lights are on. He's ok with lamp light but all the bulbs are soft light. I could have helped him sooner and I didn't; I'm partly responsible for what's happened to him."

Aya slinks into the kitchen as if sensing Berkeley's plight. He rubs against the blond's leg and crawled into his lap careful with his claws. Berkeley looks down at him with a sigh and starts rubbing his hand trough the redhead hair, soon soft purring fills the air.

Diana watched them for a moment. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked softly.

"No," Berkeley said watching the boy carefully. "There isn't much I can do either."

"Will he ever recover?" Diana asked tears in her eyes.

"I don't know." Berkeley said brushing the boy's hair from his eyes.

88

Later that night as Berkeley lies in his bed and contemplates, not for the first time, if he should just give up and send Aya back to his former friends. Aya nudges the bedroom door open and jumps on the bed, then dose the unexpected. Instead of settling on the bed above the covers he slides under them and lays his head on the blond's chest before falling asleep. Dryly Berkeley can pride himself in the only accomplishment he's made with the boy, to get him to trust the blond completely.

Just like a cat with a good owner.

8888

Wednesday morning Berkeley leaves to follow a lead that might tell him why Aya has been ignored for the better part of seven months and why it's worn off now. Unknown to him he isn't the only one looking into such leads. Half way into his search he's confronted by an irate blond man that slams him against an ally wall and demands to know where Aya is. They struggle for a moment until Berkeley throws him off and picks up a lead pipe to defend himself. Unfortunately the blond isn't the old one there and he soon realizes these flower boys aren't ordinary flower boys.

"What make you think I have this Aya?" Berkeley asked.

"Call it an anonymous tip." The blond, Yohji, said standing from where he had fallen.

"Maybe I do have him." Berkeley said, "Where were you when he was forced to live on the streets and steal to survive? Where were you when he lived among cats in a subbasement to stay warm with the on coming winter?" he asked angrily, "I'll tell you where I was. I was feeding him and providing warm blankets until he trusted me enough to follow me home where he's safe from people who would hurt him because they don't know what has happened to him in eight months. I was the only one who noticed him for eight months while his mind was shattered. Do you know what damage being treated like you don't exist can inflict? A lot! A hell of a lot in a very short time. So don't you dare demand to know where he is, because frankly you don't deserve to know!"

Dropping the pipe he turned on his heel and pushes his way past a brunette young man sick with the three men.

"Wait!" the youngest; a dark blond Berkeley vaguely remembered whose name was Omi. "Please, whatever happened to Aya we are to blame, but we couldn't help it. We were so scared of what could have happened to Aya when whatever it is that affected us wore off. Please, is he safe?"

Berkeley took pity on the younger boy. "Your friend is safe, but I'm afraid he is very damaged. I don't think he would want to see you, I don't know how he, or you, would react. I know where you live I can try to bring him, but you must understand that he can't stay."

Omi nodded tears streaming down his face. "I understand. But there is something you need to know." He glanced at the others. "Now that everyone that knows his is remembering him, some rivals of ours might come looking for him as an easy target and they won't hesitate to hurt whoever in the way." He gave Berkeley a card. "If that happens call this number and we'll come running."

Berkeley took the card. "I'll do that." He said and headed back home.

88

A few hours later Berkeley drive into the large garage of the Kitten in the House. As it was still day Aya was under a blanket in the back seat. The redhead didn't protest as he we lifted out of the car with the blanket still over his head and carried as he was barefooted. Yohji ushered him inside to the living room where the curtains where flung wide open letting in the afternoon sunlight.

"Close the curtains." Berkeley ordered waiting for them to comply before setting his burden on the couch. However as Omi started turning on lamps he knew it wasn't safe to take off the blanket yet. "No turn off the lamps except that one in the corner." The boy gave Berkeley an odd look but did as told. Only when the room was dimly lit did he take off the blanket revealing a scruffy looking Aya.

Aya blinked owlishly then stretched with a yawn before getting off the couch and catwalked around the room curious about his new surroundings. He jumped and hissed at Omi when the boy make a squeaking sound and growled in warning when Ken made a move toward him.

"What happened to him?" Yohji asked stepping around Aya but jumped back when the redhead made a swipe at him with his claws.

"You happened to him." Berkeley said emotionless. "When he vanished from your minds he went mad, it shattered his mind and inflicted severe damage on his psyche. The cats where the only ones to give him attention so he started mimicking them. So much so that mentally he is a giant feline." He walked up to Aya who immediately calmed and began to purr. "He isn't used to humans and will act just like a high strung cat introduced to strangers. He might even remember you and act hostile I don't know."

"And what makes you so high and mighty that he doesn't try to claw your face off?" Yohji asked accusingly. "Did you have some part in him becoming that feline?"

"Matter of fact I did." Berkeley said guiltily, "By not helping him sooner, when I had the chance before I lost him for six months. It took a lot of work to get him to trust me. Now do you see why he can't stay? It's a matter that he simply won't, even if I left him, the first chance he gets he'll run away and then he'll be in more danger now wont he?"

Aya hissed at Yohji as the man took a step forward in anger. The blond looked hurt that his friend was defending someone else against him. "He's staying here." He said shooting out his hand to grab Aya with fast reflexes. However his reflexes where half as fast as the redheads. Aya jumped back then onto the coffee table dodging the arms that tried to grab him. He flung himself at a wall and bounced off of it to the other side of the room and on top of the counter then jumped onto a book shelf where he hissed and growled and even cut Yohji with his claws.

"Yohji stop." Omi begged, "You're just scarring him. This isn't the old Aya; you can't just make him stay. Let them go, Aya trusts this man, he can't be in anymore danger then he would be here."

Yohji hit the book shelf then stormed out of the room moments later a door slams.

"You can go, we understand now." Omi said whipping the tears from his face. "Just promise to take care of him, and remember if anything comes up to call."

Berkeley nods and watches Omi drag the brunette away before turning to Aya. "Alright you've made your point and a spectacle of yourself. You can come down now and we'll go home."

Aya stares at him lick his hand then jumps down and rubs up against Berkeley's leg. The blanket is put back over his head and he's carried back to the car. Driving out of the garage Berkeley notices Yohji watching from a window and knows this won't be the last of him.

He just hopes the man won't do more damage to the boy that Berkeley's starting to think of as his.

A/N

again sorry for the delay! i will try to remember to update! look for Problems with Raising Aya chapter Seven soon!


	5. Chapter Five

**Forgotten and Alone**

**Chapter Five**

A week has passed since the disaster of Aya meeting with his former friends. It's verging on eleven months since this has all started and Berkeley is finding he's made little progress and a few mistakes. After the disaster, which he calls 'the backing up point'; Aya reverts back to his former habits.

He eats on the counter and once again doesn't use his fingers or a fork. He refuses to stand on two feet and sleeps under the bed a lot. Berkeley no longer tries to correct this behavior and understands Aya will never change unless he experiences a new traumatic experience.

This is also when he discovers exactly why Aya acts like a cat perfectly.

888

Around two a.m. Berkeley is woken by yowling. Long drawn out yowling.

Thinking Aya has finally fallen off the book case and hurt himself, he goes to the living room to investigate. Aya is not hurt; in fact he is stretched out on the couch, his claws kneading the fabric as he rubs himself against it. But this isn't a cat that's been hurt or in need if a good scratch; the motion of the boys body is too much like thrusting. The boy is rubbing himself trying to get off. It's an odd behavior in the way Aya rubs against the cushions and presents his ass at the same time. His face is flushed and his pupils are pin prinks and he can't stop squirming.

Concerned that this could be a real problem Berkeley finds the number for a 24-hour veterinary help line. He explains the situation o the operator who informs him that his cat is simply in Heat and he should keep her in doors and away from male cats.

"But my cats male." Berkeley blurted before he could stop himself.

There was a long pause. "Sir, your cat wouldn't happen to be human would he?" the man asked but continued without waiting for an answer. "There's been a few documented cases like that where a human taken on the aspect of an animal. In old traditions it's said a human can take on the animals Ka and become like them. Now I'm not going to ask how you came to own one, but if he got the Ka of a female cat its only natural for him to go into Heat. He'll be hard to handle for about a week, but it should fade, unfortunately unless he's getting regular sex you're going to have to deal with this about every three months."

Berkeley thanked the man for his help and wrote down his personal number just in case new problems arise. Berkeley is tempted to ask if there is a cure but decides not to. Once done Berkeley turns back to Aya, the boy has worn himself out and is now fast asleep but the way he's still presenting himself Berkeley knows that he's still waiting to be taken.

88

The next morning Berkeley finds that Aya has striped himself of his cloths and is rubbing on the rug. He purrs and mewls but still can't seem to get the satisfaction he needs. The smell of pheromones is also prominent and Berkeley has to take a cold shower to keep himself in check. Taking the boy to his bed is tempting but he also knows that Aya isn't in his right mind and will not take advantage. He also has a feeling that if he dose decide to that it will be a violent experience.

As promised after a week Aya seems to have gone back to normal, but Berkeley is dreading what will happen in three months when all this happens again.

Things become routine. Aya roams around the house, sleeps in the bookcase, or under the bed. He eats on the counter and walks on all fours. He takes to watching TV with Berkeley at night and finds the Batman marathon interesting, especially when Catwoman is introduced. He sits up with interest when all the cats come around to bring her back to life then looks at Berkeley as if asking if that's what happened to him. Berkeley still can't answer that.

Around the time that Aya would be going into Heat again Yohji shows up at his door step. Berkeley lets the young man in as Aya is asleep under the bed and won't be coming out for a while. They talk for a while, Berkeley tells Yohji what he's found out about Aya and asks if anything has been found concerning why Aya was forgotten. The only thing they've come up with is an out of mind out of sight theory but have yet to find out why and who might have done such a thing.

Then the Yowling starts. The bedroom door is closed and Berkeley knows that he'll have a lot of problems if he opens it. Yohji watches the door for a long while then turns to Berkeley with a raised eyebrow.

"Dose he do that a lot?" he asked wincing at another loud Yowl.

"Oh just about every three months." Berkeley said with a sigh. "Try to ignore it."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Yohji asked looking at the door again.

"Well I told you, he's taken on the Ka of a cat. A female cat." The older blond said.

Yohji turn back to him in surprise and shock, "You mean he's in Heat?" his eyes narrowed. "You haven't…"

Berkeley shook his head, "He's hard to resist when he decides his cloths are uncomfortable and takes them off, but I haven't touched him."

"Wow," Yohji said impressed. "That's more strength then I think I'd have."

"Would you truly want to take advantage like that?" Berkeley asked. "It might be an animal instinct and he may act like an animal, but he's still human."

Yohji nodded tracing a finger on the table top. "Before all this, I might have tried. I mean not to take advantage like that, but to get him into my bed. I used to ask him out wishing he's say yes and not sure what to do if he did. Aya's a very special person, high strung, stubborn, but loyal and protective as hell. It's a good quality in a man; I only wish he was that same person."

"He is," Berkeley said softly. "Maybe a bit more feline and selfish, but those things are there too, if you know how to look." He smirked. "Well maybe not at the moment, I think all he wants and is right now is a good fuck."

Yohji snorted back laughter and sobered with the returning yowl as if Aya wholly agreed. "Really, is he going to be alright?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Are you talking about his current problem or the whole thing?" Berkeley asked watching the door. "He'll be fine in a week, but as for the rest," he shrugged helplessly. "I don't know if he will ever be alright, but I'm willing to take care of him"

88

That night Aya slept curled up on Berkeley's bed. He sleeps without too much problem and Berkeley has even managed to dress him in soft cotton pajamas. At three Aya is woken by the sound of the window opening and goes to investigate. The man standing in the living room is redheaded like he is and vaguely familiar. He smiled at the younger redhead and stepped forward earning a hiss and swipe of claws as Aya backs up.

"Now, now kitty, no need to be feisty." The man said his smile widening as vivid images of Aya naked and on hands as knees as he's taken an image of exactly what his instincts want at the moment. "Wouldn't you like that fire between your legs quenched?"

Aya shook his head fiercely trying to wipe the images from his mind, sure he wanted it, but not with that man. The man was creepy and made his hacks rise. Aya hissed at him again, but can't seem to get his body to move to run away.

The man frowned then grabbed Aya by the hair forcing him forward. "To bad Kitty, I'll have you anyway."

Aya screeched and Berkeley came running. Without thought or hesitation Berkeley had his gun out and run into the living room, seeing the man attacking Aya he raised the gun and fired. However without his glasses on and the treat of accidentally hitting Aya he only managed to hit the man in the shoulder. But that was enough as the man quickly fled out the window. Berkeley slammed the window shut and put the gun in a safe place, luckily he kept the silencer on it after he was warned this might happen so no one was going to call the police and make him have to explain catboy.

Speaking of which.

Berkeley put on his glasses and went back into the living room where Aya was still crouched on the floor. The thin body was trembling and the whimpers sounded very human and very afraid. Berkeley walked to the boy slowly and knelt beside him afraid to touch him for fear that Aya might bolt and hurt himself.

"Its alright Aya, the man's gone now." The blond said very softly and placed a hand on the boys head soothing the spot where his hair had been gripped.

Aya trembled for a moment longer then threw himself into Berkeley's arms and there was no mistaking his tears and sobs were fully human. This wasn't the cat asking for comfort after being scared, this was the young man seeking sluice. Berkeley picked up the young man and held him tightly in his arms then went to the couch where he could hold him more comfortably. Aya shivers and cries, his legs straddling around the mans lower torso his face hidden in the gap of Berkeley's head and the couch. After several minutes the crying stops, then slowly the shivering follows; when Aya lifts his head his eyes are puffy from the tears and his nose is red. Berkeley grabs a tissue from the side table and wipes the remaining tears then puts the tissue against the redhead's nose and tells him to blow.

After they stare at each other silently, the only sound filling the room is of their breathing. Aya takes a shuttering breath every once in a while but has for the most part calmed down, he hasn't moved since he lifted his head and seems to be contemplating something important. Then in slow motion the redhead leans forward and presses his lips against the blonds.

Berkeley makes a surprised sound and lifts a hand to keep Aya still as he deepens the kiss. He isn't sure if this is because Aya is in Heat or because of the trauma he's just experienced but he also isn't going to let this chance go.

Aya is very compliant as his shirt is unbuttoned and used to hold his arms down as Berkeley sucks and licks his way down the redhead's chest. The boy is panting now his interest in proceeding evident against the blond's stomach. Yet Berkeley doesn't want to talk him on the couch so impersonally, he wants Aya to know he's loved and cared for as a person and not as an animal.

This is so beyond attraction.

Placing his hands under Aya's ass Berkeley manages to get to his feet and walks to the bedroom. He lays Aya on the bed gently and strips him of his remaining cloths before shedding his own. Aya is feeling the full effects of being in Heat and is panting hard as he squirms on the bed waiting to be taken. He tries to turn onto his hands and knees but Berkeley keeps him on his back. He finds a jar of oil in his dresser and sets it aside as he proceeds to drive Aya crazy. It isn't a hard task to do, the redhead is already delirious with lust and ready for him even before he true is ready.

Berkeley teases him as he works to stretch the tight opening so Aya won't notice any pain or discomfort. He knows this is Aya's first time with sex and won't spoil the experience with any unneeded pain. He takes his time when he enters the tight body for the first time and once fully seated waits until Aya's own instincts take over and he tries to move; but he doesn't let Aya move too much after that knowing an inexperienced move at the wrong time will cause them both pain. He's slow and gentle as he makes love to the redhead and only takes his last bit of pleasure after Aya has had his.

After Berkeley gives them a quick shower then puts Aya to bed with him. The redhead curls up against him in a way that isn't apart of the feline habit, but is human in nature. It's a progress Berkeley doesn't notice and a change that will mean everything tomorrow.

888

A/N: ack i'm just forgetting to update everything arent i? next chapter will come out a lot sooner if people remind me, their are nine chapters in this fic and two more parts to go in the trilogy.

as always please R&R, even if i dont respond to your review i always read them


	6. Chapter Six

Forgotten and Alone

Chapter Six

When Aya woke the next morning, he was disoriented and a little sore. He was aware he was naked and in a bed that wasn't his own but couldn't remember much of anything else.

Had Yohji finally coaxed him into going to a club and he went home drunk with someone? Did he sleep with a stranger that readily? Looking around he found a pair of pajama pants on the edge of the bed and grabbed them, noticing when he slipped them on they were very loose though the tag said they were smalls. When had he gotten so thin?

Shaking his head at the strange images that popped into his head, he set his feet on the floor and stood. And promptly fell on his face.

The door to the bedroom opened and a man with blond hair and glasses walked in still whipping his hands on a dishtowel. Aya's brain supplied him with the name Berkeley and the reason he's so familiar- he lived here, with this man.

"Good morning sleepy head," Berkeley said picking Aya up off the floor and set him on the bed. "Sleep well? Or would you have preferred on top of the bookcase?"

Aya stared at him as if he was crazy.

Berkeley paused then sat on the bed next to him. "Are you alright Aya? Did I hurt you last night?" he asked with real concern.

Aya shook his head trying to find his voice to ask what happened and why his memory kept coming in flashes and strange images of living on the streets and everyone ignoring him. And why, exactly, he had the urge to meow and purr and walk like a cat.

Berkeley ran his hand over Aya's hair then kisses his forehead affectionately. "Maybe you should go back to sleep. I know you probably don't want to go back to the living room after last night, but I've got it cleaned up and you can't smell the gunpowder and blood anymore. At least I can't."

Aya frowned, what had happen last night? He had sex that much was apparent; he could smell it lingering in the room and on the bed. But he lived with the man, so maybe this isn't the first time they've had sex. That didn't explain, though, why he shouldn't want to go into the living room. The uncertainty must have shown on his face for Berkeley gently laid him on the bed with a soft kiss.

"Don't worry love; we'll be gone before that man can come back. Your former co-workers are here helping me move. I found an apartment near them so if you want later, you can visit them." Berkeley said gently running his fingers along Aya's scalp in a soothing manner. "Why don't you sleep for a while, we're almost done with the living room, then you can go in there; the curtains will be up until tonight."

Aya looked at him confused, why would he care about the curtains and why wasn't he being asked or told to help them pack, it seemed only fitting he lived here after all. But he was already falling asleep again under the assault of those gentle caresses; Berkeley seemed to have a lot of experience with putting him to sleep.

When he woke again, he could hear people working in the other room. The bedroom was dimly lit, though Aya had no problem seeing everything thing as if under the bright sunlight in afternoon. Tired of being in bed Aya crawled onto the floor. His legs are still too shaky to hold his weight upright, but crawling on hands and feet seem to work better then walking ever did.

Carefully he made his way to the window and gripped the curtains in his hand. He had a moment of hesitation as a nagging feeling that this was a bad idea entered his mind, but chose to ignore it. He flung open the curtains.

Aya then screamed as the light pierces into his eyes to his brain. He fell back, wrapped his arms around his head protectively, and continued to scream, as that wasn't enough to hide his eyes from the light. The bedroom door slammed open followed by loud cursing. The curtains were closed and strong arms picked him off the floor and dumped him back on the bed. Eyes tightly closed, Aya can't see Berkeley go to the bathroom and take out a bottle of eye drops and wet down a hand towel with cold water.

"What were you thinking?" Berkeley scolded forcing one of Aya's eyes open and let two drops fall into the slightly burnt eye, and then did the other before laying the towel over his eyes. "You know its still day, why do you think you can't go into the living room, the curtains are open."

"Why?" Aya cried unknowing that this is the first time he's spoken in over a year.

He heard an intake of breath then another curse, "Just don't move, the pain will pass, but you're photosensitive so don't try to open the curtains again." Aya nodded a little half afraid of the retaliation if he doesn't agree to what Berkeley had said. Instinctively he knows the man won't hurt him, but also remembers other people he knew wouldn't hurt him that did anyway.

888

"What happened?" Yohji demanded when Berkeley came back into the living room, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

"He remembers." Berkeley said simply. "He opened the curtains and got a nasty surprise, so that tells me what he remembers is before all this happened. But since he also recognizes me he's retained some memory of what happened to him."

"Damn," Yohji muttered glad Omi and Ken were down stairs loading the moving van. "What does that mean? Is he going to be like he was or is he more damaged then before?"

"I don't know," Berkeley said honestly, "We'll have to tell him what happened, and then start the process of rehabilitation in speech and walking." He frowned, thinking of someone that might be able to help. "I have to make a phone call."

Two hours later Dr. Nao Kasa walked into the nearly empty apartment. Aya was on the couch with the towel still over his eyes allowing Ken, Yohji, and Omi to finish packing and moving out the bedroom. The young man greeted Berkeley politely then went to the couch and knelt beside it. He introduced himself to the redhead then took the towel off his eyes. Carefully he checked the violet eyes over watching as the pupils barely dilated in the light and Aya flinched away from its source. He checked over the rest of the redhead's health, announcing that he was underweight but other wise seemed to be healthy, he is indeed photosensitive, there is a therapy to correct this, but it also damages the sight and isn't recommended for such an extreme case. He gave Aya dark sunglasses, but says even these wont help much in direct sunlight, but should in buildings with a lot of florescent lighting.

Then he sat down with Berkeley and asked what happened in the last twenty-four hours to make such a dramatic change it's a little hard to explain but Berkeley manages a story about a burglar trying to molest Aya while he was in Heat, hurting and scaring him. Dr. Kasa looked at the redhead clearly not experiencing the plight of Heat a raised an eyebrow.

"We had sex." Berkeley confessed.

The young man nodded with a manner only a professional could manage. "So either the burglar or the sex triggered a turn around." He said impassively.

"I would say so, but he was acting more human the entire time." Berkeley said.

Dr. Kasa nodded, "That sounds reasonable. Sometimes things we can't control triggers a need for familiarity, be it an action or a memory. With the Animal Ka sometimes the action is a memory that brings the person back to themselves. He will have the Cat Ka for the rest of his life and will be more like a feline, but with remembering who he was he can be more human as well. Of course this means he will need extra attention as he physically and mentally adjusts to his new self."

Berkeley nodded, "I intend to give him more attention then he can stand."

The young doctor smiled. "Well just remember he's still a feline and they like their space. And only do something when they want to." He went back over to Aya who has been glaring at them through the pain of his head the whole time. "Does your head still hurt?" he asked reaching out to touch him.

Aya growled in warning.

Dr. Kasa chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm going to give you a shot for the pain; it will hurt, but it will make you feel better."

Aya growled at him again as he motioned Berkeley over and instructed him to turn the redhead over and suggested to hold him still. The blond held on to Aya tight as the doctor filled a syringe with a clear fluid then lowered Aya's pajama bottoms. The injection sight was cleaned then the needle carefully inserted into delicate tissue. Aya yowled clutching to Berkeley as he tried to move away from the needle. The cat really didn't like needles.

Once finished Dr. Kasa bandaged the sight, out the pants back in there proper place and patted Aya on the head. The redhead curled up on Berkeley's lap whimpering pathetically. Berkeley shook his head but held Aya close as the doctor told him to call if there were any more problems. Dr. Kasa saw himself out the door.

After sunset, they were ready to move Aya to the new apartment. Yohji drove so Berkeley could hold the frightened redhead and opened the doors so Aya didn't have to try to walk.

Bordering between cat and human the redhead wandered around the apartment for a bit smelling everything around him. Mostly everything had been unpacked leaving only personal items to be placed. The furniture had been moved more or less in the same spots as the other apartment and even the blankets and cushions on top of the bookcase were where they had been. Tired from earlier but not wanted to be disturbed Aya jumped on top of his favorite spot and curled up for a nap.

He was aware of Berkeley bidding the others good night, but couldn't bring himself to care. He was remembering what happened to him slowly and was mad at them for not noticing him and being affected by what happened. Irrationally he was also mad that they were hurt by his behavior; it wasn't as if they were dumped on the streets like trash for god knows how long.

Berkeley left food on the counter for him then went to bed leaving the door ajar just incase Aya decided to join him after his pout. However Aya stayed on the bookcase for the rest of the night.

When Aya woke the next morning, Berkeley was waiting. He sat in a chair he had moved from the kitchen so he could watch Aya sleep, being patient for the redhead to wake on his own for this confrontation. Aya knew it was coming, he had known ever since he woke yesterday to find he was missing a big part of his life.

Jumping off the bookcase, still surprised he could do that and not get hurt, Aya climbed into Berkeley's lap and waited. It wasn't long before he was crying as the blond told him everything.

And it would still be a long while before he could come to grips with what had destroyed and remade his life one fateful day.

8888

8888

I know I know I should have updated sooner, but now that part one is betaed thanks to my new friends Anendee and Cassie. So expect regular postings over the next few weeks.


	7. Chapter Seven

Forgotten and Alone

Chapter Seven

The next two months were a trial.

Aya had made little progress with walking, but found speaking was just a matter of remembering and bringing his voice back. After the first few days he had taken to sleeping with Berkeley, though they had not had sex since that one time; it was too soon for Aya, he had to relearn many things about the man before he would trust him with such an act.

Yohji came around often; sometimes bring Omi or Ken with him. Omi didn't come often, every time he said Aya he would burst into tears. Ken stood around unsure of how to act, he would anger when Aya did something the old Aya wouldn't, claiming it was unfair and Aya should snap out of it. Yohji was the only one to understand, Omi could if he got over his hysterics, and Ken was just plain unstable and there was no predicting if he would or could understand past what he believed to be true and normal. Watching them react, Aya had to forgive them; he saw that they clearly were sorry and trying to make up for everything that had happened.

Aya started having strange dreams. Most of them were memory flashbacks as his mind adjusted to the change; But some where just plain weird. He had dreamed that he was in a jungle with other cats, all of them the big cats he had once seen at a Zoo. Then he was in a cage being experimented on by humans; he had spent the entire day hiding under then bed after that one. Schuldich had a hand in his dreams as well; they were sexual in nature with the German in a starring roll. After the second time Aya had one of those in as many days he figured out that they were not dreams but the telepath playing with his mind so the next time he had one he let the Cat take over and drove the man from his mind and kept him out.

He had figured out how to go into what he came to call Cat Mode and back into Human Mode with out much fuss and on his terms instead of having the Cat come forth at odd times. The only time he couldn't control it was when he was startled or frightened, which like with a juvenile cat happened often.

He slept a lot, as if making up for sleepless years. After voicing his concerns Berkeley called Dr. Kasa who told him it was normal as cats tended to sleep a lot to stay healthy.

Berkeley held Aya as they walk around the living room letting the redhead's legs get used to using the muscle that would keep him upright. It's a long drawn out process that was practiced everyday until Aya is too tired to walk around anymore and had to lie down.

Some day's he eats on the counter like a cat and sleeps on the bookcase, others he ate at the table normally with knife and fork and sleep in the bedroom on the shared bed. Most days he sat on the couch all day watching TV or at night staring out the window with nothing better to do and nothing he was allowed to do. Berkeley's books were all in English and all about Crime; which was an interesting discovery; he lived with a former cop. Being a former assassin and living with a former cop strikes Aya as funny and he laughed for an hour with no real explanation for the blond.

Nearly a month later Aya starts to feel funny. Finding the number for the Doctor when Berkeley was out, he discovers two things. One is the doctor is not a doctor for humans but a veterinarian; second was that he was starting to feel the first signs of going into Heat. This leads to a very embarrassing explanation of exactly what Heat is and why he's experiencing it.

After, he figures he's going to have to make a decision. He's figured out that sex last time was because he was in Heat, but has also figured out that this will be his third time, so the last time wasn't a case of taking advantage. Berkeley certainly was attractive there was no doubt about that and he was nice and caring enough. However Aya wasn't sure if sleeping with the man was a good idea while he was in such a state. The idea made him feel cheep and like a whore but instead of selling himself he was giving himself because he couldn't help it.

Berkeley found him under the bed crying and after fishing the boy out spent the next hour reassuring him that anything that would happen between them will be up to him and not because of some irrational lust. However not trusting himself Aya spends the week sleeping on the bookcase and stays as far away from Berkeley as possible. Berkeley let him to keep the peace even when Aya glares at him accusingly and tried to sleep with him.

After the week is over the redhead can't apologize enough until Berkeley kissed him fiercely both to shut him up and tell him he isn't mad. They make love while Aya was in a right state of mind, which becomes a routine Aya is happy to be apart of. They still had the daily sessions of walking around to get Aya's legs stronger in the right places, Yohji still stopped by almost every day and Omi's stopped crying every time he come along. As a gift, the three got Kritiker to give them a state of the art wheelchair so Aya can go outside with out having to walk until he could again. The four of them went to a movie that night and act like its old times and Aya can independently move without being carried or steered.

Aya had taken to going outside alone at night for a few hours to take in the fresh air and independence. The cat in him enjoyed these times alone and his human side just wanted to be out of the apartment sometimes. Berkeley came with him sometimes and they talked while exploring Tokyo together.

On one of his outings alone Aya discovered the factory where he lived for several months. The cats were still there and upon exploring the inside, he discovered the room hasn't been touched since he was last there. He found things that he remembers having and other things that seemed to have been things of necessity and interest. There is an entire space where there are objects that shown in the dim light.

Aya calls Yohji from a pay phone telling him to bring his old car that is bigger then Seven. While waiting, he packed up anything salvageable, clothes, blankets and a few odds and ends that meant something to him. Yohji looked around in interest until he figured out this was where Aya had lived. Aya doesn't say anything as his things were packed into the trunk and the chair maneuvered into the backseat. They were quiet on the drive back to the apartment and even Berkeley said nothing as the things were brought in. later, when the clothes were cleaned and other things put away did Aya cry.

Two days later, other things started to appear in the apartment. Omi had taken the time to track down as many things of Aya's as he could and used Kritiker resources to track them down. The boy might still be too young to be Persia at this point, but that doesn't mean he can't use his heritage to his advantage for a friend. During the day while Aya's asleep he brought over the things he found and every day the apartment looks more and more like two people lived there instead of one.

The day the Katana shows up Aya throws a tantrum and the weapon is removed. Yohji kept it on display in the living room at the shop where Aya could have it back when he's ready to take it. They found his assassin gear in the attic, but decided to keep it in a safe place just in case.

To even things out Berkeley found things that they both could share; both out of necessity and the urge to prove that they were in this together not apart. They picked out new dishes for in a fit of hysterics Aya had broken every dish in the apartment, they agreed plastic was safer just in case and found a store that sold just that in patterns that looked just like china. They shopped for groceries together and movies to watch on their new DVD player. Aya had never felt this normal in years and found he liked that his only worries were things to watch on TV and what would be for dinner.

However he knew that with his past, things like that wouldn't last and knew he must tell Berkeley what he really did for a living. But with the man being a former cop he is unsure if that's a good idea. He knew Berkeley would never turn him in, but he also knew the relationship will be over after he tells. He thought he should just move back into the shop, but that's unfair to them; and was unsure of what to do.

However Schuldich took it out of his hands during one of his outings. He was waiting outside the apartment building for Aya to come out so he can confront the former assassin. Aya looked him over and ignored him as he made his way down the street. He could, at any time, get away quickly by jumping onto a landing and taking the roofs back to the shop, but chose to let the man follow him at three miles per hour. Schuldich was silent though the first hour, unable to delve into Aya's mind to find out what exactly was going on.

Aya buys two hotdogs at a vender and handed one to the startled German then continued on his way.

"Ok, what gives?" Schuldich finally asked still carrying the hotdog and looking very bewildered. "I'm the bad guy, right? So why aren't you trying to fight me or running away or _something_?"

"Why?" Aya asked stopping at a small park and took away the hotdog eating it himself.

"Do you want me too? I could, I have claws."

Schuldich glared, "You're mocking me aren't you?"

"What gave it away?" Aya asked dryly, "Was it the fact that I'm not afraid of you or the fact that even in a wheelchair I can kick your ass."

"Could not." Schuldich snorted.

"Could too, its called screaming for help and having all the cops around here coming to my rescue." Aya said nodding toward a patrolman that was walking in the area. "People pay attention to me now, and even you can't do anything about it."

Schuldich gave him a grin that Aya had never seen on the man before. "I can and I will." He said hosting Aya out of the wheelchair, laid him on the ground and did something surprising. He pounced on Aya and tickled him with all the skill of an older sibling. Aya shrieked and laughed hysterically carefully not to touch the man with his claws as long as he wasn't hurting him. The patrolman glanced their way but passed them by with a shake of his head and a fond smile.

Schuldich sat back on his heels and grinned. "See, told you. That cop wont look our way again because he thinks were siblings having fun. If we fought it would be fair."

"You don't play fair." Aya said panting hard from where he still lay on the ground. "You don't fight fair either."

"Aww, Kitten, I'm hurt you feel that way." The German said and bent down to kiss him.

Aya turned his head away from the man and squirmed his way out from under him and into a crouch. They stared at each other for a moment then turned away from each other. Aya got back into the chair and they made there way back to the apartment where Schuldich left him. The redhead watched the German get into his car and drive off. He knew it wouldn't be the last time they did this.

He also knew it was only a matter of time before they had to face the facts.


	8. Chapter Eight

Forgotten and Alone

Chapter Eight

Berkeley had started to notice Aya going out and coming home more energized then before, it'd been the best sex of his life. Aya went out every night alone and came home flush faced and on a sexual high, Berkeley knew was none of his doing.

At first he thought, Aya's finally walking and was simply hiding it, and the thrill of being able to do so was making him…horny. Then he thought that Aya was prowling the night as his Cat self and picking fights which would have the same affect. However Aya never comes home hurt and walking still troubled him. Whatever it was he knew the redhead wasn't sleeping around, for when he comes home he's ready to go, as if something outside the house was arousing him, but he's too loyal to just sleep around.

When he asked, Aya changed the subject or pounced on him.

One night Aya simply jumps out the window when Berkeley was seemingly doing other things. He watches his lover climb down to the street where he's greeted by another man and gets into his car. Berkeley recognized the man as the one he shot, the one that had attacked Aya; and now Aya was going out with the man behind his back.

Berkeley discovered he's a very jealous man.

When Aya came home, Berkeley was waiting. The redhead was flushed, his hair mussed, and grinning like a loon. However upon seeing the blond's expression the smile fades.

"Where were you?" Berkeley asked keeping his voice calm.

"At the park." Aya answered truthfully, as that's where he and Schuldich go and just sit around and talk or play on the kiddie toys. He frowned, "Why did something happen?"

"Oh nothing much, just a certain someone getting into a car with a man that tried to molest him not five mouths ago." Berkeley said standing and stalked over to the boy. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone like that do you?"

Aya backed up a little, "What about it?" he asked defensively, "You don't own me, I don't have to answer to you."

Berkeley slammed the window shut making Aya flinch. "Do you honestly think that after all the time I've invested in you that I'm going to let you just go out and fuck around on me?" he shouted, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I asked your friends, that man would kill you given half the chance so you must be doing something to make sure he doesn't."

Aya growled, "How dare you!" he shouted back, "I've been loyal to you, I don't sleep around with others and the only person I've ever even kissed is you, let alone have sex with."

"And how am I to believe you?" Berkeley said his voice almost a shriek. "You come home every night looking like you've just had sex, you don't let me come with out on your outings anymore! And tonight I see you getting into his car. What am I suppose to do? The man I love is going out every night to go to a park and what? Play around?"

Hot tears fell from Aya's eyes and he ignored the confession of love knowing it would do no good to dwell on it. "Yes! That's exactly what where doing! Can't you trust me? Would you even think of accusing me if it was Yohji? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You are not to leave this house alone again!" Berkeley said in a low dangerous voice getting right into Aya's face, "You are not to see that man again! Do you understand?"

"You can't do this to me!" Aya shouted, "You can't lock me up because of your stupid jealousy!"

Berkeley hadn't realized his hand had moved until Aya's head snapped to the side under the power of the slap. When he turned his head back there was a thin trail of blood running from his nose.

"Oh, my god!" Berkeley exclaimed in shock, "Oh my god, Aya I am so sorry."

Aya backed away from him shaking with fear. Berkeley tried to touch him but knew it was over as Aya jumped back out the window. Sinking to the floor he covered his mouth with a hand and cried for both of them.

Schuldich found Aya at the park an hour later. By chance he had dropped his house key and went to find it. Finding Aya sitting on the park bench with his knees tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around himself was a surprise, he would have expected the redhead to be home having wild sex with the man he truly loved.

Then he saw the dried blood under Aya's nose, the tears running down his face, and the vacant expression.

"Aya?" he asked stopping in front of the redhead but kept his hands at his sides. "Aya what are you doing out here? It's freezing. Why aren't you at home? What happened?"

"He hit me." Aya said in a tear roughened voice. "He didn't believe me and he hit me."

The telepath knelt down in front of him and gently tipped his head up so he could see his face in the light. There was a nasty bruise developing on his face and by tomorrow his eye was going to be swollen shut unless taken care of. "Are you sure he hit you only once?" he asked softly; Aya nodded.

"He-he was going to lock me up because he thought I was sleeping with you." Aya sobbed, "He didn't believe me when I told him we weren't. What am I going to do? I can't go back, he might do it again!"

"I can drive you back to your friends." Schuldich suggested.

Aya shook his head franticly, "No, you can't tell them, they can't know, please don't let them find out."

Schuldich nodded, "It going to be dawn soon, I don't see what else I can do. Crawford's going to be pissed enough that I'm still out."

Aya nodded new tears streaming down his face, "I understand, I'll find someplace before dawn, I think I used to sleep around here somewhere."

"No, you're not going to sleep in some box." He said shaking his head. He looked around and picked up his keys from where he had dropped them earlier. "I'm not going to let that happen to you again." He promised and picked up the redhead cradling him against his chest in a different way then Berkeley would do. Aya's face was hidden as they passed him as they did almost every night.

"Tough night?" he asked noticing Aya's tear streaked face.

"Fell of the monkey bars." Schuldich said in way of explanation with a sad smile to the officer and quickly made his way to the car.

Ten minutes after they left the park Berkeley came around hoping to find Aya. He had said they go to the park and this was the closest one, but he didn't find Aya there anywhere. He stopped a police officer to ask if he might have seen the redhead.

"Oh yeah I saw him, not ten minutes ago. He was with his brother; I was assuming he was taking the boy home. He looked a little distraught." The officer said with a fond smile. "I see them most every night playing like little children, too bad for the boy though, can't walk a lick so the older one carries him around the playground. You might wanna check back at home, they're probably there now waiting."

Berkeley nodded. "I'll do that."

"Might wanna pick up some ice on the way home, that boy feel off the bars while playing, saw him trying to hide it when the older one carried him to his car." The officer continued tipped his hat and continued on his rounds.

Berkeley watched the man for a moment then hurried home hoping that maybe Aya had indeed gone home.

It seemed he owed him an apology.

By the time Schuldich pulled into the drive way of the house he was currently living in Aya was fast asleep in the passenger seat. The sun was rising leaving the German to carry the boy inside instead of waking him.

Crawford opened the door before Schuldich could insert his key with his mouth open ready to yell at him. He stopped mid word when he saw just who the telepath was holding and snapped his mouth shut backing up to let them in.

"Don't even think about it, Crawfish," Schuldich growled already knowing what the man was going to order, "He is not a prisoner, he is a guest and if you don't agree with it then you can shove a stick up your ass."

Crawford narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean he's a guest? He's Weiss; we don't take Weiss as guests."

Schuldich turned around and bombarded the per-cogs mind with everything he had learned about Aya for the last several months then turned around heading down the hall. "I've taking your room since it has those black out curtains."

"Why can't he sleep in your room?" Crawford demanded rubbing his temple against the headache that was blooming behind his eyes.

"He's photosensitive, you know sunlight hurts him!" Schuldich said over his shoulder and slammed the bedroom door behind him.

Laying the redhead on the soft bed he quietly left the room and into Nagi's. The teen woke and watched him dig around in the dresser until he found an extra pair of pajamas and took them. However the telekinetic followed the man out of his room and to Crawford's bedroom.

"Is that Abyssinian?" the boy asked still rubbing sleep from his eyes as he watched Schuldich change the redhead into the borrowed pajamas. "And why are you letting him wear my clothes?"

"This is Aya, not Abyssinian do you understand?" Schuldich said in a low whisper, "And he's borrowing your clothes because you're a thin as he is. You are to play nice when he wakes up, he's my guest."

Nagi nodded "Whatever," he said and went back to bed.

Once he had tucked Aya into bed he went back to the living room where Crawford sat on the couch of all things drinking. Schuldich rolled his eyes and took the glass of scotch away draining it himself. He sat down on one of the chairs across from the couch and glared at the dark haired man.

"Your going to make this difficult aren't you?" he accused.

"I don't have to." Crawford said getting up to pour himself another drink and refilled the other glass while he was at it. "Once Farfarello wakes up your going to have more problems then you can handle. I don't care why you have that boy here, but Farfarello won't care as long as he has him as a clear target."

"Oh I don't know," Schuldich said thoughtfully scratching his neck, "I think the cat and the psycho will get a long well, both can have a cat fight and roll around for a while then take naps curled around each other. You know old Farfie has that feline tendency. In fact I'd say he and the kitten have the same thing."

"And what's that?" Crawford asked sitting back on the couch.

"Ever hear of Animal Ka?" Schuldich asked.

"Vaguely," Crawford answered, "The doctors that gave Farfarello to us didn't go into much detail, just that if he started purring and licking himself not to be surprised."

"What if I told you Aya does all that." Schuldich asked sitting forward. "In the last year he's become a formidable opponent, but he's also handicapped and knows it. He'll defend himself, but he's no longer an assassin, he told me himself his little friend made sure he'd never have to work for Kritiker again."

"How do you know that's true?" Crawford asked skeptically, "He could be playing you just to get a chance to get in this very house."

Schuldich glared, "Give me some credit, Crawfish." He said in irritation. "He doesn't even live at that location anymore, he lives with some guy, the same guy that shot me a while back. I saw in his friend's mind that he had a panic attack when he was given his Katana. He lived alone in a factory for god's sake. In fact we forgot he existed for a while last year."

"How long have you been seeing him?" Crawford asked.

"Two weeks," Schuldich said without pause.

"Have you slept with him?"

"No."

Crawford raised an eyebrow, "And you're doing all this for him? He must have done something to make you feel this way."

"It wasn't what Aya did." Schuldich said, "It was what _He_ did."

"The boyfriend?" Crawford asked.

Schuldich nodded, "I found Aya in the park a massive bruise on his face. Apparently the boyfriend figured out Aya was going out to see me and confronted him, and didn't believe that there was nothing going on between us so he hit him."

The older man sucked in a breath. "I may be a bastard but I'd never do something like that, at least not unless he or she hit me first."

Schuldich rolled his eyes, "Think of Aya as an innocent, he'd never do something like that. But he'd certainly have a bad reaction if someone hit him."

Crawford nodded. "Alright, he can stay. But he's your responsibility."


	9. Chapter Nine

Forgotten and Alone

Chapter Nine

Aya woke to the sound of someone moving around in the room. Stretching lightly he turned onto his back eyes still closed and suddenly wondered why the bed was facing south. Opening his eyes he stared up at a ceiling that was the wrong color, and his room didn't have a fan in it. Turning toward the sound he frowned at the man currently buttoning up his shirt with his back turned to him.

Where the hell did Schuldich take him last night?

"Ah you're awake good," Crawford said turning around to face the boy. Aya screamed and fell out of bed. The man rolled his eyes. "Calm down, I just came in for a change of cloths. You slept in here, my room, alone. But stay in here, Nagi and Schuldich are still putting up the black out curtains." He finished buttoning up his shirt and started walking toward the door. "Oh and if your hungry I left some food on the dresser, try not to make a mess."

Aya waited until the man had closed the door then crawled back onto the bed and to the other side of the room. He jumped onto the dresser and crouched there then took the cover off the platter and snorted. On the plate was raw fish, his favorite kind in fact and a small bowl of milk. Rolling his eyes he ate it quickly then went about exploring the room. The cat was in full force, discovering the man's collection of albums really rolled on the floor well. When Schuldich came to get Aya twenty minutes later he found the redhead asleep on the mess of blankets he's pushed onto the floor amid the disaster of Crawford's room. He laughed hysterically and hid Aya in Nagi's room until Crawford is done screaming.

When Aya woke again he found Nagi staring at him from above. "Mess up my room and I'll de-claw you the hard way." The teen warned and went back to his desk where he was doing homework Aya slid into the chair next to him and spends the next hour helping the teen with his homework instantly becoming Nagi's new favorite person.

When he ventured into the living room he stopped upon hearing a hiss almost in his ear. He turned to find Farfarello, also on his hands and feet growling at him like an older cat meeting a kitten. This in a scene is true. Aya licked the psychopath's nose in response and bound away followed closely by Farfarello.

Farfarello was a Cat Ka also, only from a bigger cat then Aya; and also 100 percent male. His condition wasn't as sever as Aya's but he still can't control his ability. Coupled with the pain blocking and a sever fetish for making God cry made him a bit more animal then Aya liked.

They sat on the counter in the kitchen in exactly the same position and giggle when Crawford walked in to find both of them staring at him blankly and physically starts; then spent five minutes chasing them out of the kitchen back into the living room. Farfarello chased Aya around the house for a while before backing him into a corner in his cell. But his intention wasn't to hurt Aya but to take a nap on top of the redhead in a protective manner. Almost like Aya used to sleep with the kittens. Schuldich took a Polaroid of this making Farfarello chase him around the house for a while.

After sun set Schuldich sequestered another set of cloths from Nagi and gave them to Aya. He had never thought to get juvenile sizes for clothing before as the pants fit perfectly in waist and leg. Nagi and Farfarello came with them when he and Aya went to a new park that night. Nagi didn't get out enough and doesn't have any friends his age so going to a park just to have fun is a new experience. Farfarello had claimed the new kitten as his in a none sexual way- for now- and felt he has to protect him at all times. Aya was annoyed at this, but was willing to put up with it because at least he wasn't trying to kill him.

Schuldich chased them all around for a while until the two cats turn the tables on him and held him down so Nagi could tickle him. After Nagi and Farfarello have a swinging contest and Schuldich sat down on a bench to catch his breath. Aya curled up next to him laying his head on the German's lap, Schuldich ran his fingers through the redheads hair absently making him purr in a way he hadn't heard before. When he looked he found Aya was crying silently, hoping no one would notice. Schuldich held the redhead against his chest as the others played oblivious to everything that was happening and let him cry. Though he couldn't read his mind Schuldich knew what he was crying for.

88

Later that night they shared a bed. Schuldich had managed to convince Farfarello that he could protect the kitten just as well and they could play tomorrow. Aya curled up against him as he cried some more showing a side of himself that Schuldich was sure he was the only one that had seen. The German couldn't understand the change in the young man from cold and hurting inside to open and hurting outside. It was a difference that truly told of all that had happened to Aya in the last year and a half.

Once Aya had fallen asleep Schuldich moved the redhead so he was more or less on top of him. Aya was so bony that this wasn't exactly a comfortable position but it was more intimate in a way that wasn't sexual. In fact Schuldich could remember his father doing this when he was little.

He wondered what the hell Aya's lover was doing that kept Aya so skinny; he should have gained some weight back by now. He also couldn't figure out why the redhead was so scared; it was like something else had happened than Aya was willing to admit. From the little he managed to get from the redheads mind -before he figured out how to keep him out,- Schuldich knew that part wasn't something the man had done, it was something that happened before that.

88

Later Crawford came in with a vision that wasn't good if they intended to keep Aya. The lover, a man by the name of Berkeley Rose had gone to Weiss claiming Aya was kidnapped. He had also claimed it was by force. So that meant Weiss was going to be looking for the redhead and possibly for Schwartz as well.

Schuldich quietly told him that they needed to also start figuring out what exactly made Aya forgotten and what exactly happened in those months he was alone. Crawford told him it was a needle in a hay stack and in his sleep Aya flinched at the word needle. Both men exchanged looks and Crawford left to start the research.

"What happened when you were forgotten and alone," Schuldich murmured, but got no answers to the question. "What happened those months you were on the streets?"

Aya shifted in his sleep until his arms were illuminated from a window that had a curtain that had been left open to the night sky. In the shadow of the moonlight Schuldich could see the lines of every scar Aya had made that was so pale on already pale skin it could only been seen in reflection. After staring at them for a moment he realized they weren't just cuts, they're symbols. Ones he recognized from a book he recently acquired.

Lifting up Aya shirt he found the symbols on his back as well in a perfect pattern for written script. He read they were symbols of protection for some ancient cult that worshiped cat and were referred to as taking on the likeness of them as well. Fitting that one with a feline Ka would cut the same symbols into his flesh. Schuldich was also betting that Aya was only noticed again after those symbols were cut into his skin. He wondered if he looked closely at Farfarello's own scars if he would find the same symbols in a different pattern, and if that was the true reason he felt no pain.

He would have to remember to ask about that in the morning and look through that book for answers.

Little did he know it was the first real clue anyone had gotten since this all started.

8888

Far away from the rest of the world a figure sits on a small blanket. He is completely naked, his body riddled with scars. He holds a knife carefully in his hand digging it into his flesh only hard enough to scar. As he moves his hand slowly the small lines of blood take shape into patterns of swirled and curves. Most of the lines look like claw marks; old wounds from old fights.

Carefully he finishes the pattern then sets the knife down in a cup of peroxide. With a damp cloth he wipes away the blood then very carefully dips a pen into a small ink well. Then just as carefully retraces the pattern with the ink giving himself an instant tattoo.

The scars riddle his back, torso, legs and arms; but stay clear of any places that won't be hidden by clothing.

He cuts these new symbols in hopes that his potential mate will hear the blood call and answer. His new mate is pretty and strong, he will last longer then the last one. But his new mate is also in the hands of a rival; one that protects what's his and sees the new ones as his children.

The larger cat wont best him this time like he had so many years ago in Ireland, he had taught his lesson to that one well in his punishment for getting in his way.

But now it was pay back.

He would have the redhead, and the Irish tom or his keepers wouldn't stop him.

Owari

Thanks to my two betas Anendee and her friend who I can't for the life of my remember the spelling of her name….SaiyukiLover1 that's it!

Please note that if you are leaving an unsigned review (didn't log in) to leave an email addy if you have a question you want answered, i will not post an A/N chapter just for the benifit of one person and frankly frowns on such a thing. this notce will be posted from now on at the end of chapters and in my bio page. if the problem continues i will no longer be accepting unsigned reviews. thank you, Eva

Don't worry everyone there is a sequel, and more Ka's will come out of the woodwork. Plus Part two will be a crossover featuring TV/movies chars that have Ka's – like Xander from Buffy as a Hyena Ka. If anyone has any suggestion for a Ka they would like to see used in the next two parts feel free to suggest someone- please note though that the suggestion might not be used!

Thank you all and read below for a preview of Remembered and Together Part 2 of the Ka trilogy coming out when it's finished (so I don't have to worry about long months between posts.) so bare with me and enjoy this preview:

From Remembered and Together: unbetad

Chapter Three

8888

As it happened there weren't many Ka's in Tokyo. Most of the Ka families lived in Kyoto for reasons unknown. They were willing to help if Aya lived with them. They would allow no outsiders Ka or human, but kittens were special cases and meant to be helped. Farfarello asked if any would volunteer to come to Tokyo and guard since Aya was not Clanless. He was told none would; even to protect a kitten against an abomination.

They tried to contact other clans in other countries but none answered that were willing to help. Most of the answers they received were the same; bring him to us, we will take a kitten in but not one of another clan.

The rules apparently were different for those of the Ka that had yet to emerge. A child would join any clan before they reached a certain age when the Ka awoke. Clanless kittens could travel among the clans but they mostly ended up Clanless as most elder Ka. None of them seemed to realize that if Kasa got his hands on a kitten and forced a mating then they would have a ton of problems on their hands. Namely that outsiders could become their biggest threat.

Hunters.

"We could find rogues, but I'm afraid they aren't very reliant and could become a threat if they wish to become clan'd." Farfarello said dropping the phone back in the cradle. "There is also the added problem that they are hard to find. There are only ten that I know of. Maybe three of those could help."

"How do we contact them?" Schuldich asked reading his book absently while Aya used him as a pillow.

"The Ka clan in Tibet keeps a record of every Ka, their magic's place the name of all Ka in there books." Farfarello said picking up the phone again. "I need to call them anyway, they can tell us what kind of Ka Aya is exactly and if he has any anomalies."

Schuldich looked up and raised an eyebrow but wisely stayed silent as the older cat finished dialing and waited for a connection. He stayed on the phone for several minutes talking to the Monk Ka's writing things down on the piece of paper. When he was finished he smiled brightly holding up the paper.

"I like irony," Farfarello said cheerfully, "guess what breed of cat Aya is?"

"An Abyssinian?" Schuldich guessed smirking a little. "That is ironic."

Farfarello nodded, "according to this if we find the write markings he can shape change into a cat. That might be something to look into, if he can do that he can run away if need be."

"Did you find anyone to help?" Schuldich asked more interested in that then what Aya might or might not be able to do.

"I have two names and numbers. Both in America. One is an Alexander Harris, and the other is a Jim Ellison." Farfarello said picking up the phone again. "Hopefully one or both can help."

Schuldich nodded as Aya lifted his head to watch the older cat curiously……

…..Have fun waiting in anticipation evil laugh


End file.
